Forever As One
by Silver Lily 77
Summary: Join the Marauders, Lily, and all their friends as we go from the 1st-7th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With Pranks, Crushes, Quiddich and the rise of evil. LJ eventually
1. Spoiled Brats and Muggle Borns

**A/N:** Hey so as the summary said this is basically going to be James Sirius Remus Peter Lily etc. and their seven years at Hogwarts. Pranks, crushes, Voldemort etc. Basically everything a good fic needs. I'm going to try and keep it as close to what JKR has said but please feel free to correct me if I get something completely wrong. This is my first fic so bear with me while I work out how to use it all. Reviews would be appreciated but I'm not going to go all psycho on you if you don't, it's your choice after all ;-) Will try update this fic about every two days during the hols and as much as possible when I go back to school ((damn all the coursework they give us!)) So anyway enough of me going on, here's the story – enjoy!  
  
Ps. ignore the crappy titles – they will get better!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to JKR, the finer  
details of the story and unknown characters etc. belong to me.  
  
Chapter 1 – Spoiled Brats and Muggle Borns  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" A young girl aged 11, with striking red hair and brilliant green eyes awoke to the screams of her sister, _"What is the bloody matter now!?"_ She thought angrily. This girl was called Lily Evans, and she was_ not_ a morning person. Lily tried to get back to sleep but her sister was still screaming, about what Lily couldn't tell. Before she had time to think about it her parents had burst into the room holding what looked like an old bit of paper.  
  
"Oh Lily darling it's simply wonderful, I can't believe it. A witch, in our family! I am so proud of you!" And before she could protest, Lily's mother, Sarah Evans had embraced her daughter in a massive hug.  
  
"What's wonderful? Witch? What are you talking about mum?" Lily asked, still half asleep. Her mother replied by stuffing a letter into her hand. Lily read it through carefully, then stopped, read it again, and looked up at her parent's beaming faces. "You're kidding right? This is a joke, there's no such thing as witches or wizards, let alone a school!" It was 7.30am on a Sunday morning and Lily Evans was not in the mood for stupid, ridiculous jokes.  
  
"It's true darling, it says it all there, you are a witch." Came the calm voice of her father Jack.  
  
Lily just stared at them and re-read the letter again. She knew it was a joke and any moment they were going to burst out laughing, but something inside her thought about the possibilities of being a witch. Not wanting to sound hopeful because she was sure it was a joke she casually asked her parents, "Ok so where is this Diagon Alley then?"  
  
"O I forgot the owl also bought a map didn't it? Run down stairs and fetch it for me will you Jack?"  
  
"An, an owl?" lily spluttered. "What was an owl doing here?"  
  
"It's all very simple Lily dear" Sarah replied "An owl flew in and dropped this letter onto your sister's head, you must of heard her screaming about it. Anyway it dropped the letter and flew out again, all very strange I must say but we are so so proud of you! Of course you don't have to go but er, well it sounds like such a brilliant opportunity. Ah here you are Jack, the map yes. You see Lily it's quite close by, the er, Leaky Cauldron it says. . ." But Lily had stopped listening to her mother's talking. It was true, she was a witch, she was going to a place where there would be other people who could do magic. She would get away from her sister Petunia. She could make new friends and would be able to do so much cool things.  
  
"I'll go" She said decisively. Her parents beamed at her.  
  
"Good to her it darling" said Jack  
  
"Well c'mon Lily get up, get dressed, we need to get your school things because term starts on September the first which is in 3 days!"  
  
"Alright mum I'll be down in a minute. You just make sure you know how to get there"  
  
"That's out girl" And with that her parents went back downstairs leaving Lily in thoughts of her future.  
  
  
  
"That's great James, I was beginning to think you hadn't got in, Dumbledore must have been busy this year"  
  
"Mum!" Exclaimed the 11 year old James Potter in a pretended hurtful voice, "How could you doubt my amazing talents and consider I wouldn't get in!?" Julie Potter tried to interrupt her son but failed. "You really do have no faith in me do you?" He continued  
  
"James that's enough"  
  
"Fine dad" Harold Potter smiled at his son  
  
"How is it that you will listen to your father but not pay attention to a word I say!?" Julie protested as the boys just grinned at her.  
  
"Well dad believes in my talent as a wizard unlike some people around here" Her son stated accusingly.  
  
"I never said I didn't believe in you I just, oh I can never win against you two! What do you want for breakfast?" Julia sighed and went through to the kitchen.  
  
"Can't we just skip breakfast and go to Diagon Alley? I need to get all the best things before they get all messed up by the other kids, and there is a new broom out which I _have to have!_" James whined. James had Jet black hair that never stayed flat no matter how hard you tried to comb it, he was pretty tall for his age and believed that he could have anything he wanted simply because he was rich, and he was right. He did get whatever he wanted, causing him to think of himself higher than others and gave him an arrogant streak to his personality. Julie looked into the eyes of her son looking up at her, she could never say no when he looked at her like that.  
  
"Fine" She sighed, "Just grab some toast quickly please? You're a growing boy who needs his food!"  
  
"Yes!" James shouted as he stuffed a slice of toast into his mouth whole and headed to the fireplace followed by his parents.  
  
  
  
"Wow" was all Lily could say as she stared in awe at Diagon Alley. They had indeed found the place marked on the map, a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron. The barman had told them to tap the wall at the right brick and it would open up. They thought this was mad but tried it anyway, and so now they stood watching strange looking people purchase items from even stranger looking shops.  
  
"Ooo this is so exciting! What does it say you need?" Sarah Evans was getting a little too enthusiastic at the extraordinary surroundings.  
  
"Calm down mum you'll draw attention to us. Let's just make our way down and stop when we need ok?" Lily looked down on the list as they started along the street. "Ok first I need a cauldron – pewter standard size 2." So Lily and her parents went into the various shops in Diagon Alley until she had everything she needed. "All I need now is a wand and a pet. Please can I have an owl mum? Then I can send you letters saying I'm OK and everything."  
  
"Sure darling, you deserve it" Jack, Sarah and Lily went into Eeylops Owl Emporium and Lily soon found one she loved. It was brown tawny owl that was quite small but looked so cute in Lily's eyes she just had to have it.  
  
After purchasing her wand (willow, 10 ¼ inches) they headed back to the leaky cauldron balancing the many bags and cage between them. On the way Lily passed a boy who looked her age with jet black hair who was complaining about something to his mother, _"spoiled brat"_ Lily thought.  
  
  
  
"So Dad can I have the broomstick pretty please?" The potters had just flooed to Diagon Alley and James was still trying to persuade his parents to get him the new silver arrow broom.  
  
"But son you already have three brooms and first years aren't allowed them anyway so you won't use it" Harold was trying to reason with his son. Little did he know that two of those three broomsticks currently were hiding under James bed smashed into pieces from various collisions James had had.  
  
"James sweetie let's get your things first and then we will discuss whether you can have the broom." James glared at his mother but agreed so they set off getting his supplies. James got an owl, a snowy one that he seemed drawn to, plus his wand, mahogany 11 inches, before he finally dragged his parents off to Quality Quiddich Supplies and told them every bit of information he could about the broom he wanted.  
  
"It's limited edition, and it's really fast, and it's new and I want it. A present for getting in since you didn't think I would? Please please please please pleeeease?"  
  
"Fine fine fine! Wait here with your things and we'll get it for you"  
  
"Yes!" James waited impatiently outside for his parents to come out. They didn't know he was going to sneak it in, rules didn't matter to him as much as other people and he could charm his way out of trouble. James was just thinking about ways to fit everything in his trunk when another boy came up to the window to admire the new broom. This boy had long black hair that hung nicely over his shoulders. He had grey eyes and looked unhappy.  
  
"Hi" James greeted, "nice owl you got there" he stated eyeing the boys large eagle owl. "O, hi" the boy replied "I er, thanks. Had it for a while now, he follows me everywhere. Was about the last thing my parents bought me." The boy stopped talking, thinking he had said too much.  
  
"They sound . . . nice. I'm James Potter by the way, and you are?" The boy was about to reply when a harsh woman's voice came through the air and the boy winced.  
  
"Sirius Black where are you? We don't have time for you to go running off, get back here now!" The boy turned to look at his mother. "Sorry I gotta go, my mum's waiting" And he went. _"Black"_ James thought _"I've heard that name before. They're big dark supporters; that boy is probably like them, filth."_ James parents came out with his broom and thoughts of Sirius Black were replaced by thoughts of Hogwarts. This was definitely going to be the best year of his life.  
  


**A/N:** Woohoo first chapter done! Feel free to add your comments, I know I'm new so this chapter probably sucked but please remember the difference between constructive criticism and just plain nastyness Silver Lily x x


	2. New Friends and Pureblood Rubbish

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter's a bit short, they need to get to Hogwarts before anything can actually happen – I **promise** the next chapter will be much longer!  
  
**Disclaimer:** All recognizable stuff belongs to JKR  
  
Chapter 2 – New Friends and Pureblood Rubbish  
  
The Evans had arrived at Kings cross station and Mrs. Evans was fussing over her daughter, as she had been doing ever since Lily's Hogwarts letter had arriver.  
  
"Now are you sure you've got everything Lily dear? You wouldn't want to leave anything important."  
  
"Yes mum I'm sure. It's all in my trunk. Now I have to go, the train leaves in 15 minutes!" Lily herself was starting to get worried as the clock above them slowly ticked nearer to 11 o'clock. "I promise I'll write to you when I get there and I'll be fine."  
  
"Come now Sarah dear, we need to let Lily go before she's late. Have a wonderful time Lily and make sure you do write to let us know you're OK."  
  
Lily gave her parents a quick hug and watched as they retreated back to their car to go home. _"Right"_ She thought looking at the ticket, _"platform 9 and ¾ . . . 9 and three. Ah."_ Lily stopped looking straight up. There were two signs, one saying platform 9, the other 10. But no where did it say platform 9¾. Lily tried asking the ticket man but he had no idea what she was on about and it was now 10 minutes till the train left. Just as Lily was starting to panic she heard voice behind her and she saw a boy she recognised from Diagon alley carrying a trunk like hers and owl. _"Great, I get stuck asking help from a spoiled brat, just typical"_ Lily thought as she walked up to the three people in front of her.  
  
"Er, excuse me" She asked nervously, "Do you know where platform 9 and ¾ is?"  
  
The people turned to face her and Lily could see the boy smirking behind his parents. Luckily his parents seemed nicer and they told Lily that all you had to was walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and you would get to 9¾. Lily muttered her thanks and turned to face what appeared to be a brick wall. The parents of the boy smiled at her and she headed for the wall, thinking she was about to crash into it but to her surprise she came out the other side and stared at a red steam engine with the words "Hogwarts Express" written on it. She was staring at it when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"We don't have all day you know, and I personally want to get on the train some time this century." Lily turned to see the boy from the platform smirking at her. She couldn't believe someone could be so arrogant as to assume the world revolved around him. Without waiting for her reply he simply pushed past her, almost knocking her to the ground, and went to board the train.  
  
Deciding she really did not like that boy, and praying he wasn't in her year she boarded the train to try and find an empty compartment. Unfortunately after spending too much time trying to get onto the platform there were of course, no free compartments. She settled for one that only had one girl in who looked like she could be a first year and entered.  
  
"Er is this seat taken?" The girl looked up from a book she was reading. Lily saw she had long black hair, dark skin and chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at Lily and gestured to the seat opposite. "Thanks" Lily smiled, "I'm Lily Evans, first year. What year are you in?"  
  
"Really!?" The girl suddenly looked much happier. "I was starting to think I was the only one, couldn't find anyone else in the first year. I'm Mia Miyagi, as you can probably guess I'm a first year. Do you know what house you will be in?"  
  
Lily felt much calmer now she had found someone in her year, and Mia seemed nice. Lily was about to ask what "houses" were when another nervous looking girl entered the compartment. She had dirty blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jessica Rivers; can I sit with you guys?" Lily looked to Mia; after all she was here first.  
  
"Sure" Mia beamed, "I'm Mia Miyagi and this is Lily Evans, are you a first year too?"  
  
After Lily had helped Jessica store her trunk they both sat down opposite Mia.  
  
"Yup that's me, first year. But I have got a brother in the 7th year, Adrian, he's captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team so I guess I've got a lot to live up to."  
  
Lily stared at both of them, they seemed to know a lot about Hogwarts already, deciding she better find out from nice people rather than look like an idiot in front of the whole school she asked, "What's Gryffindor and Quiddich?"  
  
Both girls stared at her as though she were insane, Mia was the first to recover.  
  
"You don't know what the houses are? You don't know what Quiddich is!? You're muggle born right?"  
  
"Er, I think so" Lily didn't really know what a muggle was but guessed she must be one, "what exactly is a muggle born?" Both girls just stared at her again, and Lily could see Jessica suppressing a giggle.  
  
"Wow you have a lot to learn," Mia continued "Basically a muggle is someone with no magical ability or anything to do with magic, and since you don't know a lot of stuff I'd say your parents are muggles. A muggle born is a person with non-magical parents. See? The houses are like groups at Hogwarts. You get sorted into whichever house you are most suited to. There is Gryffindor, which sounds by far the best-"  
  
"It is" Jessica cut in "Like I said my brother goes there and he said all the cool people are in Gryffindor" Jessica smiled at Lily but she was getting more nervous by the second, she had so much to learn. She knew she wouldn't know everything but it was a shock how much other people in her year knew. Mia didn't seem to notice Lily's apprehension and continued on anyway,  
  
"Yes, well, Gryffindor is the best, I want to get into Gryffindor, my parents were there so they expect me to get in. Then there is Ravenclaw, that's not too bad I guess, the smart people go there, well Gryffindors are smart as well, but they are braver. Hufflepuff are for the less clever people. According to my dad they are the people who are loyal but mainly they are just stupid. Lastly there is Slytherin. Trust me you _don't_ want to go there; all the horrible bad wizards are in Slytherin. Apparently they are all slimy and cheating and basically I would rather go home than go into Slytherin." Mia drew breath and smiled at Lily. Lily smiled back thinking that this was going to be harder then she first though. Lily listened to Mia, with help from Jessica, explaining the rules of Quiddich, praying the she wasn't in Hufflepuff or Slytherin.

  
  
Meanwhile James Potter had made his way to the last carriage on the train, and had been shortly joined by a quiet boy with sandy hair, a quite pale, ill-looking complexion and blue eyes. The two boys were in a discussion about Quiddich, when the compartment door slid open to reveal the boy James had met in Diagon Alley – Sirius Black.  
  
The boy looked as happy as he had in Diagon alley except more nervous, he looked at the occupants and started to talk, "Hi can I sit here? Everywhere else if full" Remus nodded at him and he continued, "I'm Sirius Black by the way, first year."  
  
Remus got up to help him with his trunk and sat down offering the seat next to him. "I'm Remus Lupin, also first year, and this is James Potter-"  
  
"We've met" James cut in coldly. "I guess you're from the 'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' as your parents would put it." James glared at Sirius and turned to look out the window, leaving a speechless boy glaring back at him.  
  
Remus glanced between the two boys and desperately tried to make some conversation to ease the tension, "Noble and most ancient, sounds important" but Sirius was not listening, he had known that this would happen and was going to try and do everything to stop it.  
  
"Great, my family's reputation precedes me. For your information, James," James turned to face him "I'm not like all them with their pureblood crap. In fact I was hoping, since you seem to not like them, that we could be friends." Sirius continued, never breaking eye contact with James.  
  
James thought about this for a second before replying, "What Quiddich team do you support?"  
  
"The Wasps of course"  
  
James smiled, "then I think we'll get on just fine". The boys spent the rest of the journey playing exploding snap and talking about the Wimbourne Wasps success over the summer and it was soon clear that James and Sirius would be the best of friends.  
  
About an hour later the lunch lady came round and James was amazed by how much one boy could eat, he watched as Sirius bought just about everything on the cart and ate it in 10 minutes flat. A prefect came round and told them to change into their robes and soon the dark mountains came into view and the train had pulled into Hogsmeade station.

**A/N:** Thanks to **Soleil Luna** for pointing out my mistake with the definition of "muggle born"  
  
Silver Lily x x 


	3. Sortings and Family Rivalry

**A/N:** Wow I actually got reviews despite my bad literally skills! You guys are the best! Here's chapter three for you!  
  
**Disclaimer:** All recognizable stuff belongs to JKR  
  
**Tekvah Ariel** - My first reviewer hugs can't believe people actually like it so far, nothings happened! Don't worry Peter will be in it, I'm just leaving him to the last possible minute because I really don't like him, he will be in the story though!  
  
**KMK** - If you like it so far then all I can say is please keep reading it will get better!  
  
**Hermione-April** - I know what you mean, I love the MWPPLily storyline more than the books itself! I'm gonna try post as much as possible during the hols but next year I'm starting my GCSE's and I go to a pretty tough school so I'm not sure how much work they will give us. Keep reading and thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
**Ambry XOXO ()** - Hey, I don't really know what "periods at the ends of sentences" are, but I now have a Beta so hopefully they will sort it out for me! I know it seems a little short so far but I promise it will get longer, and it is going to have a lot of chapters.  
  
**Soleil Luna** - Good point! I'll go edit that if I work out how. . . I really need you to check it before hand huh!? Thanks so much again for being my Beta! hugs  
  
**Chapter dedicated to Soleil Luna for being my Beta!  
**  
Chapter 3 – Sortings and Family Rivalry  
  
The three boys stepped out onto the platform just as it was starting to rain. They looked around to try and see where they were meant to go and ended being swept along with some much older students. Just as they were about to follow some other students into the carriages, they heard a loud voice across the platform,  
  
"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"  
  
They turned around to see a gigantic man who was, to their horror, calling the first years over to the other side of the platform. As quickly as they could, which was difficult owing to the crowd of higher years pushing them in the opposite direction, they managed to get to the other side just as everyone was about to leave.  
  
"Where 'ave you lot bin then?" The man asked, "Hurry up an' get your selves in a boat then."  
  
There was only one boat left. The boys quickly scrambled onto the last boat, muttering something about getting lost as the boats started to move of their own accord across the dark lake.  
  
"Great," James whined, "We're stuck right at the back. This isn't fair!" James turned to Remus who nodded then to Sirius. "Sirius? Helloooo Sirius? Are you listening to me!?" At that point Sirius was flicking through a little black book, muttering under his breath. He drew out his wand, closed the book, and said "Properus". James and Remus were almost thrown backwards as their boat started moving at a rapid speed towards the front of the line.  
  
"How did you do that?!" James exclaimed. Sirius smiled as pulled the book back out of his pocket and tossed it to James.  
  
"Hexes and Charms for the Young Troublemaker?" James flicked through the book and his eyes lit up, "Cool!"  
  
Meanwhile their boat had made it to the front and they were now along side a boat with three girls sitting it. James grinned and started searching through the little black book. "Remus," he whispered, "Switch places with me"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Switch places with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. Just switch with me and you'll see."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two boys switched places as James snatched Sirius's wand off him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What? Mines in my trunk. Now shh!" Sirius scowled and turned to talk to Remus until he heard a loud splash and lots of screaming. He turned to see James laughing his head off.  
  
Remus looked from the girls in the water to the wand in James' hand, "What did you do?" he asked.  
  
"I was just doing a little bit of practicing," He said in between laughs, "and they just happened to get in the way of it." Sirius and Remus glanced at each other and also burst out laughing.  
  
"What's goin' on 'ere then?" Hagrid had sailed over in his boat and begun fishing the girls out of the water.  
  
"It. Was. Him." The girl with red hair and green eyes spluttered, pointing at James, who tried his best to look innocent while trying to hide his laughter.  
  
"You're James Potter aren't ya? We'll let the professor sort this one out then; no magic allowed outside of classes ya kno'"  
  
There was a collective gasp from the students as the boats pulled up outside the castle. It was huge, with hundreds of turrets and light beaming out form the thousands of windows. They were quickly silenced however, by the teacher that now stood at the oak front doors. The lady had black hair, pulled back into a bun, had square glasses and looked very strict. As she looked down upon them with her black beady eyes, she took in the sight of the boys still trying to stop laughing, and the girls drenched in water. She talked to Hagrid briefly before casting a quick drying spell on the girls and addressed the students.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall, your deputy headmistress. The sorting will begin shortly, please follow me. Also would Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin please see me after the feast." She glanced at the boys and swept into the hall, the students following close behind, whispering about what the sorting would involve.  
  
The first years were let to an anti-chamber off the hall and told to wait for the sorting to begin. James, Sirius, and Remus were just wondering what McGonagall would do to them when they heard someone shouting to them from across the chamber.  
  
"Oi! Black!" Sirius turned round and instantly went pale at the site of two girls advancing on them. One of them would have been pretty with her long black hair was it not for the fact she had an evil glint in her eye and looked slightly insane. The other had long platinum blonde hair with a pointed face. She was also sneering down at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Well if it isn't our dear cousin Sirius," The blonde said to the other, "Already got himself in trouble hasn't he, Bellatrix?"  
  
The one whom James assumed was called Bellatrix smirked at Sirius and continued talking to the blonde as if the boys weren't there, "O yes Narcissa. His mommy won't be very pleased with him will she? Little blood traitor." They both looked at Sirius who looked as though he was about to be sick.  
  
"You made some little friends already Siri darling? You better be in Slytherin or my dear Aunty will disown you. She was talking to my mum about it. Doesn't really like you does she Siri?" Narcissa continued, watching Sirius' face get red with anger, "But surely you already knew that dear cousin, you must have noticed how she favors your brother."  
  
Sirius clenched his fists and looked as though he would love nothing more than to pummel his cousins into the ground; thankfully Professor McGonagall re-entered at that moment and called everyone into a line to go into the Great Hall.  
  
"Who were they Sirius?" James whispered to the boy behind him,  
  
"My cousins, they hate me. They actually believe what my parents say about Blacks being noble and better because of their blood," Sirius whispered back, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, "I just hope they're wrong and I get into Gryffindor. I bet they'll put me in Slytherin because my cousins will definitely go there. Dammit. Why does my family have to be so evil?!"  
  
"You guys be quiet people are staring" Remus cut in from the other side of James. Sirius and James turned round to see Remus was in fact right, and their deputy head was glaring at them as she placed an old hat on a stool.  
  
"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Abbott, Chloe."  
  
Once the sorting had started James and Sirius got back to their conversation.  
  
"Sirius mate calm down, if you want to be in Gryffindor I don't see why they wouldn't let you." The conversation continued that way for the next few minutes until "Black, Bellatrix" was sorted into Slytherin, closely followed by "Black, Narcissa" to the same destination. Sirius was virtually shaking when he was called forward but managed to sit on the stool. His last sight before the hat covered his eyes were his cousins smirking and mouthing that they would save him a seat. He was thinking about this when a little voice came into his head,  
  
"Another Black I see, and a cousin to the previous two, I know where you should go," Sirius shouted "No" in his head and thankfully the hat heard him.  
  
"No? You do not want to be with your family? You want to be a Gryffindor? Well that is true bravery defying those closest to you. If you're positive that's what you want, GRYFFINDOR!!" Sirius took off the hat and turned to see James and Remus beaming at him before he went to the Gryffindor table, a lot more confident now that he was where he wanted to be. He continued to watch the sorting, praying for his friends to be sorted into Gryffindor. When "Evans, Lily" was called forward he exchanged a horrified look with James at the fact that she was in Gryffindor and likely to be very pissed off with them after the whole boat incident. A very pretty girl called Kelly Kepalski was sorted into Ravenclaw, with Sirius making a mental note to ask her out when he saw her. Two brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, were sorted into Slytherin and then it was Remus' turn to go up.  
  
"Let's have a look in here," The hat whispered into Remus' head, "You certainly are brave to overcome your personal battles like this. It is clear you wish to be with Mr. Black in Gryffindor and so it will be. GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
Sirius and James cheered along with Gryffindor house as Remus went and sat opposite Sirius, grinning that he finally had friends, and he was in Gryffindor. The next boy, Malfoy, Lucius, swaggered up to the hat and was declared a Slytherin before the hat had even touched his head. He smirked at James as he passed and went to sit with his housemates. Mia was sorted into Gryffindor as she had hoped and went to sit with Lily who looked a lot happier now that she was in a good house and her first friend was with her. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and a lot of lipstick on by the name of Nickels, Morgan was the next Gryffindor, she chose to sit next to Sirius rather than the girls so she was branded a slut by Lily and Mia, and gorgeous by Sirius. She was quickly followed by a boy called Peter Pettigrew who went and sat on his own at the end of the table looking as though he was about to faint, and then finally it was James' turn.  
  
James went up feeling only slightly nervous but happier at the fact that Sirius and Remus were there. He grinned at them and put the hat on his head.  
  
"Ahhhh," The little voice said, "Another Potter, only one place for you, GRYFFINDOR!" James smiled and strutted down to sit on the other side of Sirius who was complaining he was hungry.  
  
Lily and Mia's friend Jessica sat down at the Gryffindor table straight after James and joined in the conversation that Morgan was indeed the biggest slut she had ever seen.  
  
The next up was Severus, Snape, who had long greasy hair and acted like he was sitting on a throne rather than a stool; he of course went to Slytherin and was instantly deep in conversation with Lucius Malfoy, occasionally shooting smirks at the Gryffindor table, particularly James, Sirius, and Remus. Stevens, Helen was the next Gryffindor and everyone was deep in conversation when Wood, Dominic went to the Hufflepuff table and the Headmaster stood to face the students. There was an instant hush over the students and everyone turned to face the man in front of them. Everyone who had grown up in the Wizarding world knew who this man. He was Albus Dumbledore, the recently appointed Head of Hogwarts. He was wise and prematurely aged and he was respected by the magical community as the greatest wizard of their time.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now is the time for eating, so let us begin."  
  
The plates were suddenly filled with food and the conversation started back up as Sirius piled everything he could see onto his plate.  
  
"Sirius, you ate the entire cart on the train and you are still hungry?" Remus commented.  
  
"I'm a growing boy, I need my food!" That was all they got out of him before he stuffed his face, leaving James and Remus to slightly more civilized conversation.  
  
Once the plates were returned to their original state (Sirius still complained he hadn't eaten enough), Dumbledore rose once again,  
  
"A few notices before bed, if you will spare me a minute. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is strictly forbidden, no magic is allowed inside or outside of corridors, (at this the boys received another glare from McGonagall), and Mr. Filch would like me to tell you that the list of forbidden objects has been moved to outside his room if anyone wishes to view it. Quiddich try-outs are this weekend for people from the second year and above wishing to try out. That is all."  
  
Dumbledore sat down and the hall was noisy once again, the prefects were calling for the first years to follow them and older students were finding out the passwords to their common rooms. However three boys were still sitting at the table, waiting for their teacher to come down form the teacher's table.  
  
  
  
Lily was feeling the happiest she had in her life. She was at Hogwarts, she was in the best house, and she could tell she was going to be great friends with Mia and Jessica. Once in the entrance hall she received her first shock when a painting started talking to her. Mia explained that this was normal for all photos in the Wizarding world to move and talk but Lily still found it fascinating. The Gryffindor prefects, Rich Frampton and Jo Wright, led them up staircases and along corridors and soon Lily along with everyone else, was completely lost. The prefects told them to be careful of the trick stairs and moving staircases. At last they arrived at a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. Rich informed them that the password was "sugar quill" and let them through the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. The common room contained a lot of squashy armchairs, a fireplace, tables and a notice board. It was decorated in red and gold, the Gryffindor colours.  
  
"Right listen up!" Jo shouted over the noise of the older students, "Boys dormitories to the left and yours is the fourth room up, girls, same on your right."  
  
"Also boys," Rich cut in, "I'd advise you not to try and get to the girls dormitories. From personal experience," He grinned at Jo, "It doesn't work!" The girls started giggling; it was so obvious that their prefects were dating.  
  
They went up to their dormitory and found their trunks already there.  
  
"Guess we know where we're sleeping then," Mia smiled as she jumped onto her bed right in the centre. Jessica took the one to the right and Lily the one to the right of that, next to the bathroom. She grinned.  
  
"I get first dibs on the bathroom then cause my room's closest!" Mia pouted and was prepared to fight for bathroom rights when Morgan and Helen entered the room. Both parties halted their conversation, glaring at each other to see if they could take the other one. Moran realized she was outnumbered and stalked off to her bed on the far left, with Helen trailing behind to the bed in between Morgan's and Mia's. Lily, Mia and Jessica quickly used the bathroom and everyone went to bed without another word.  
  
  
  
The boys on the other hand were laughing their heads off when they reached the common room. It had taken a while because they had no clue where they were going but fortunately with the help of portraits they found their way there. They were stuck however when the fat lady asked them for the password.  
  
"Er, guys," James asked when they got there, "does anyone know the password?  
  
"No. Remus?"  
  
"A prefect said something to do with sugar I think" James walked up to the portrait and put on his most charming smile.  
  
"Sugar?" He said to the lady, who shook her head,  
  
"No password, no entry. Sorry boys."  
  
"You can't just do that!" James shouted, "It's not our fault!" Remus surveyed his friend, cautiously approaching him,  
  
"James, calm down."  
  
"But we can't get in!"  
  
"That's a good point, but I have a headache." Luckily for them Rich and Jo came out at that moment, holding hands and looking very guilty.  
  
"What are you boys doing out here?"  
  
"Well we had to see McGonagall after the feast because apparently you get detention for tipping over the girls boat," The boys grinned, "and when we came back this lady wouldn't let us in and we didn't know the password."  
  
Rich smiled at the boys, "You're in trouble with McGonagall on your first day at the school? She's head of our house you know, and it looks like she's gonna have her work cut out. The password is sugar quills and your dormitory is the fourth room up on the left. Now get up there before I have to dock points for being out late."  
  
"But you're out late" Sirius put in.  
  
"We're prefects," Jo replied, "and we have patrol duty."  
  
The boys smiled their thanks and went up to their dormitories to find they had one other roommate who was already asleep in the bed to the furthest right.  
  
"I told you the password had something to do with sugar," Remus protested, "But would you believe me? He must be Peter." He added as an afterthought, indicating to the sleeping boy.  
  
"Right. This is my bed then!" Sirius ran and jumped onto his bed to the left of Peter's.  
  
"And this one's mine!" James jumped to the left of Sirius.  
  
"I'll take this one then." Remus walked over to the bed on the furthest left. "'Night all"  
  
The lights went out and the boys fell asleep straight away, ready to face their lessons tomorrow.  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Will meet Peter properly in the next chapter I promise, he doesn't deserve to be in the story but he is a key part in the future so we have to have that little piece of slime in it somewhere.  
  
Silver Lily x x


	4. Howlers and Potions Masters

**A/N:** Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! First a quick note to something my Beta said. I know I said I'm going to keep in cannon with what JKR said however I think I'm going to have to change a little bit. For this chapter you will notice that Bellatrix Narcissa Malfoy and Snape are all in the same year, even though Malfoy and Narcissa are meant to be older, also Andromeda being a Slytherin was questionable, as was her age. So please just bear with me on this slight invention because its part of my story and it's only a little change. If it bothers anyone greatly I can do something about it, it's just easier for my story to have them together. ****

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable stuff belongs to JKR

**Tekvah Ariel - **Hey again! You are now my most faithful reviewer. Glad you liked the chapter, I'm trying to make them longer as I go along. I know what you mean about Peter, personally I thought he would have been a Hufflepuff but according to most sources he is a Gryffindor, and he has to get friends with James and that lot so that he can be made their secret keeper. I'll try to make him do something loyal/noble somewhere so that he is a bit more Gryffindor worthy.

**Soleil Luna - **Hee hee, well credits have to go to you as well my wonderful Beta

* * *

Chapter 4 - Howlers and Potions Masters

The next morning found the first year Gryffindors up early and eating breakfast in the Great Hall, eager to start their lessons. Mia, Lily, and Jessica were still refusing to speak to the boys, even though Mia secretly liked Remus and Jessica thought James and Sirius were completely gorgeous, they were doing this for Lily's benefit. She had decided they were stupid and immature and her friends had decided it was a bad idea to get on the wrong side of Lily Evans; therefore, they were going along with her.

The boys however thought that it had been a great start to the year, and soon fell in love with the castle. This morning they had already planned some more pranks with the aid of their spell books and Sirius' little black book.

Remus had read through his books and decided that Defense against the Dark Arts sounded the best; James had decided that he would be good at everything but that Transfiguration sounded most exiting, and Sirius had come to the decision that he loved the Hogwarts food more than anything else. So at the moment they were eating breakfast with the other boy in their dorm, who was, as Remus said, Peter Pettigrew.

Peter was shyer than the other boys, being quite short with blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He tended to stick quiet or mutter incoherently rather than adding to the conversation but none the less, he was a Gryffindor and so he was their friend.

As soon as they had sat down, James, Sirius, and Remus had each gotten a slip from Professor McGonagall stating that they should meet Mr. Filch, the caretaker, outside the trophy room at 7 o'clock to serve the detention they had earned the previous evening.

By now most of the school had come down, not wanting to be late on their first day, and the prefects were just handing out the class schedules.

"Right," Remus started, looking down a his timetable, "First we have double transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, then double potions with the Slytherins, which should be interesting, lunch, then double herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and double charms to finish."

"That's not too bad," James continued (Sirius was still stuffing his face at this point), "McGonagall probably doesn't like us right now but she'll come around once she's seen how great we are, potions sounds like hell, the teacher is head of Slytherin so he's bound to favor his students, I think an older student said the herbology teacher was new this year so she'll be easy, and Flitwick is supposed to be pretty nice."

Further down the table the girls were also discussing their lessons. Lily had decided charms was by far the best and said that would be good to finish the day, Mia had liked the sound of potions and was likely to be good at it because she had helped her mother make them all her life, and Jessica said she'd wait and see what she was good at but was not looking forward to history of magic as her brother said that it was the most boring thing on the earth.

The post owls had arrived about 10 minutes ago, bringing quite a shock to Lily along with the rest of the muggle borns, everyone's attention therefore was turned o the large eagle owl that had just entered, swooping over the tables to look for its owner.

"Hey Sirius," James nudged him to get him to stop eating, "Isn't that the owl you had in Diagon Alley?"

James was right; the owl flew down in front of Sirius, dropping a red letter onto his plate before taking off again. Sirius nearly choked on his food as he looked at the letter in front of him.

"Sirius open it, it'll be worse if you don't." Remus said quietly, aware that the whole hall had turned to see whose owl it was.

"What's that?" Lily whispered to Mia, who was sitting next to her,

"A howler." Mia whispered back, eyes still on Sirius,

"What's a how-" Lily was cut of by a voice magnified to a hundred times its normal volume. James recognized the voice from Diagon Alley, the voice of Mrs. Black.

"BLOOD TRAITOR!" It screamed for the hall to hear, "GENERATIONS OF SLYTHERINS AND THEN YOU GO AND LAND YOUSELF IN GRYFFINDOR?! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO YOUR NAME! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE ASHAMED TO CALL YOU OUR SON. YOU ARE A BLACK SO IT'S TIME YOU STARTED ACTING LIKE ONE! Bellatrix, Narcissa dears," the hall turned to face the Slytherin table; "Your mother sends her congratulations and asks you talk to some sense into your STUPID COUSIN!"

The hall sat stunned. The Slytherin first years (that had all become friends overnight and knew of Sirius' relation to Bellatrix and Narcissa) were smirking smugly at the Gryffindor boys, none more so than Bellatrix and Narcissa themselves. Sirius was deathly pale and looked like he was going to be sick, with everyone watching him, wondering what the hell that was about. At that moment the bell rung, signaling the start of lessons and the normal chatter resumed as people made their way to their first class.

Their first class however did nothing to raise Sirius' spirits. He was getting questioning looks from everyone in the corridor, itching to know what the howler was about, while he himself was still in shock. He had been so happy to get into Gryffindor he hadn't counted on the fact that his cousins would run off and tell his mother that evening. He didn't have time to continue his thoughts because at that moment Professor McGonagall steered them out of the corridor and into her classroom.

The classroom was quite big, with a high ceiling and large windows running down the furthest side of the classroom. To the left were two rows of desks, each to seat two people, with four desks to a row. To the far left corner was another door to what was presumably their teacher's office, in front of the desks sat a larger desk, obviously belonging to McGonagall, and to their immediate left stretching along the wall were shelves upon shelves of books and silenced animals in cages. She led the students over to the desks and drew a piece of parchment out of her pocket.

"As I call your name you will take the seat I indicate. Abbott and Baradell, take the far left in the back row," the two girls (Chloe and Samantha) moved to their desk, "Black and Evans, the next along," Lily moved to her desk, glaring at the teacher for sitting next to one of 'the boys', but Sirius was still standing in his original position, his eyes glazed over as if he was deep in thought. "Black!" She repeated. Remus nudged Sirius.

"Huh?" Sirius asked, snapping back to attention.

The professor surveyed the young boy before her, her anger ebbing away as she looked at him. He had, after all, just been humiliated by his family in front of the whole school on his second day here. He looked up at her, pity shining in her eyes.

"Please go sit with Miss Evans, Mr. Black." She continued, pointing to where Lily had just sat down. He nodded, slightly annoyed he wasn't next to one of his mates but was next to a person who hated him, but was too busy thinking about the howler to do much about it. Instead he went to sit down without a word. McGonagall continued down her list seating the students. Remus and Mia were sitting two desks down from Sirius after Finch-Fletchey and Kepalski had taken the next seat. The final pair on their row was Zach Morris and Olivia Narren from Ravenclaw. On the next row, (starting from the left) Morgan was horrified to be seated next to Peter, who in her eyes was no better than a garden slug. James was sitting next to Jessica and felt very pleased with himself, he was directly in front of Sirius and Jessica was pretty cute. Morgan's friend Helen was sitting next to a Ravenclaw girl on the next desk and Lee Turpin and Adam Waite from Ravenclaw took the final desk.

Once everyone was seated, McGonagall took her seat at the front of the class and began the speech she had said many times, and would say many more times in the future,

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." The class then proceeded to try and turn matches into needles, and by the end of the class only James and Lily had achieved it, earning them 10 points for Gryffindor and making them the only ones not to receive homework.

There was a short break before the next lessons and the friends were planning to ask Sirius about this morning when someone beat them to it,

"Sirius!" A voice shouted through the crowds, "Sirius wait!" Sirius turned to see who was shouting and saw a girl he had never met in his life, who looked several years older and was, a Slytherin. Thinking she was a friend of his cousin's coming to have a go at him he sped up, which was difficult in the crowd. "Sirius!" The voice continued, catching up with the boy, "Could you wait!?" The girl caught up and pulled Sirius to the side of the crowd.

"What are you doing?" He half-shouted as he was dragged into an empty classroom.

"Just listen to me. OK?" He nodded and sat on an empty desk, "Right. I'm Andromeda Black, I'm your cousin."

"You gonna have another go at me for not being a Slytherin?"

"No" Andromeda replied calmly, "I'm going to congratulate you." She smiled at the look on Sirius' face.

"Congratulate me? What about the family tradition of Slytherins and acting like a Black should?"

"Yeah I'm not too fond of the family either; I'm only in Slytherin because I didn't have enough courage to stand up to the family. I'm Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister, unfortunately, but I don't agree with their whole 'purebloods are the only people who should be allowed to live' philosophy."

"So if you're family how come I've never met you?"

"I missed the sorting yesterday with unavoidable prefect's duties and I manage to avoid family gatherings. They found out I'm dating a muggle and I'm not allowed in the house till I get rid of him. We're gonna get married when I'm out of school so that ones out of the window."

Sirius grinned at finally finding a relative he liked, "Wow, I'll have to meet him sometime. So are we the only ones in the family who don't think like morons?"

"There's your uncle Alphard who doesn't think like them but otherwise that's it. The bell's about to go and I've got to get to Charms but don't worry about the family, they'll get over it." She gave him a reassuring smile and swept out of the door.

Sirius went to Potions feeling a lot happier now that he had at least one relative who he could talk to. Sirius arrived just as everyone was collecting around the entrance hall.

"What did she want?" Remus asked.

"Yeah you seem a bit happier now" James added in.

"I'll explain later," Sirius replied, going down the steps to the dungeons. James and Remus looked at each other, unsure if they should accept his reply but followed him anyway.

The atmosphere as the Gryffindors approached the dungeons where the lessons were held was very tense. There was a natural rivalry between the two houses; the teachers were amazed that any work was done in lessons when they were put together. There was extra tension of course after this morning and Sirius had forgotten he would have to see his cousins until he heard their voice ring through the silence of the dungeon corridor.

"Hello again dear cousin," Bellatrix sneered in a sickly sweet voice, "I believe we have to," She paused, "now how did your mother put it?"

"Talk some sense into our stupid cousin," Narcissa supplied, "was what she said."

"Ahh yes," Bellatrix continued, trying to get Sirius to snap, "Wasn't very happy with her little blood traitor was she?"

Sirius looked up from his conversation and turned to face the two girls, his good mood fading rapidly to be replaced by anger as he tried to keep himself calm. "They'll get over it." He stated, echoing Andromeda's words.

They looked shocked for a second to receive such a calm reply, and were about to make a good comeback when the door opened and they were ushered inside by their Potions Master. The girls took instead to glaring at Sirius from across the classroom.

The dungeon itself was drafty and cold, set with two long benches running the width of the classroom. They weren't told where to sit but the Gryffindors immediately filled the back bench and the Slytherins immediately filled the front bench. Sirius sat at the end, distancing himself as much as possible from him cousins; James took the seat next to him, followed by Remus, and then Peter. Morgan and Helen took the next seats, upset that Sirius had sat on the end and doing their best to edge towards the boys, leaving Mia, Lily, and Jessica to take the last three seats.

On the row in front Bellatrix took the seat at the end, directly in front of Jessica, with Narcissa next to her, Malfoy, and then Snape, followed by the rest of the Slytherins. The teacher closed the door with a bang and the students were immediately silent, waiting to see what he was like.

"I'm am Professor Atrox, and there will be no nonsense in my class. It is likely that some of you will fail," He looked along the back row, "But that is to be expected. Take out your quills and make notes on today's lesson."

They spent the rest of the lesson making notes on the basics of potion making and potion ingredients. Professor Atrox kept shooting random questions at the Gryffindors which they had no hope of answering and consequently they left with minus 15 house points and more homework than the Slytherins. It seemed he did favor his own house and had a particular hate for Sirius and James. As soon as the bell had gone they rushed out thankful that it was lunch after the morning they had had.

"So what was with that girl after transfiguration?" James asked as they sat down.

"O her, yeah she's my cousin." Sirius replied like it was no big deal.

"You have another one!? What's she like?" Remus responded.

"She's actually nice, she's a Slytherin prefect but the family hates her because she's dating a muggle and they're planning on getting married after she's finished school. She said that me, her, and my uncle Alphard are the only ones who disagree with the pureblood policy, but it's a start." He smiled.

They ate quickly and made their way to Herbology which was in the greenhouses near the end of the grounds of the school. The herbology teacher was indeed new this year. She was called Professor Sprout and was a short dumpy witch with flyaway hair and a patched hat. She was nice, letting the students work in groups of three or four and chat while they worked, and soon the bell had gone and it was time for Charms.

Charms went quickly for the Gryffindors. They could sit where they liked, the teacher was nice, they didn't get too much, and Lily, James, and Sirius got 5 points each for successfully levitating their feathers. After dinner there wasn't much time to relax. The Gryffindors went back upstairs and had to start the homework they had been given.

Aside from Lily and James, the rest of the first years had to write a three foot essay for Transfiguration, everyone had to write about how to prune a Flutterby Bush, they all had a complicated essay on how to correctly brew a shrinking solution which they would be testing next lesson so it had to be done right, plus practicing the 'wingardium leviosa' spell for levitation if you hadn't done it in class.

In all, it was a lot for people who had come from muggle schools where you got two pieces of homework a week. The common room was full of people from all years doing their homework; it seemed it didn't get easier as you got older. Lily had finished hers quickly and was currently helping Mia and Jessica with their Transfiguration, and the boys were collectively working on their Potions, with Remus doing most of the work and the others copying it.

At around ten most people started making their way upstairs, praying that their homework load would decrease, and fell asleep instantly so they could be up and alert for the next day.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll work on Lily and the girls more next chapter, it's harder than I thought to follow both groups.

Silver Lily x x


	5. First detention and Old Friends

**A/N:** Ok so this chappy continues straight after the last because I kind of forgot about their detention until now. Also I think I'm going to make the first two years or so a bit quicker than I first thought because as **Hello? Mary** said, they wouldn't really be into girls yet - I keep forgetting they are so young! So basically I want to get to the good years which will be about third year onwards.

Sorry this chapter took so long, I finished it on Wednesday evening and sent it to my Beta but it was kind of late, then the next day we had a massive thunderstorm and stupid NTL had major problems so I couldn't get on the internet till now, which is Saturday morning So sorry it's late, but here it is anyway.

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable stuff belongs to JKR

**Hello? Mary - **Wow two reviews!Very good point with the girl liking-ness! Like I said I keep forgetting they are only like 11 years old but I will try my hardest to remember. I know what you mean about people not reading the books though; I've just read GoF then OotP then PoA (don't ask about the order!) and it's so annoying when facts aren't right - I know I cant talk while I'm messing around with ages but I made it clear I knew they were out of cannon. Glad you liked the howler; I thought it would just be a good way to introduce the fact that his whole family hates him. Thanks for reviewing and please keep reading!

**Tekvah Ariel - **Glad to hear you are glad to hear that I like you reviews (if that makes any sense!) I just don't really know what to do with the girls because they don't get up to as much as the marauders, but I'll try adding something in to stir them up a bit. I suppose you could say Peter is loyal in that he is still friends with Remus after they find out about his lycanthropy and becomes and Animagus but that could be just out of fear, I don't know. He's certainly not loyal in the future but I'm sure I'll think of something. Have fun with your plotting and keep reading!

* * *

Chapter 5 - First detention and Old Friends

Three of these people however did not retreat to their dorm. At five to seven James, Sirius and Remus were to be found trying to work out where the trophy room was. About twenty minutes later, with help from older students who were out and about, they made their way there.

"You're late." Filch growled from the shadows of the trophy room.

"We er, got lost, never been here before." Remus stated, eyeing the caretaker suspiciously. He was middle-aged but looked older because he always slumped around. He had hair that looked as if it was never washed, and a nasty smell radiating from him. He also had a pet, Mrs. Norris, who was a kitten that could be no more than a few weeks old.

"Right." He said, emerging from the corner and surveying them with lamp like eyes that were oddly like his kittens. "There's the polish and cloths, I want all the trophy's shining when I get back." And he left with his kitten in his arms.

"This sucks!" Sirius complained, picking up a cloth and moving over to the trophies, "It'll take ages to clean these, I don't do muggle cleaning!"

"Sirius stop acting like a girl," James interrupted, "just get cleaning if you want to get some sleep at all tonight."

"Well it's not my fault we're here is it?" Sirius retorted, "You're the one that got us caught."

"Well you're the one who started it by doing magic in the first place!"

"You didn't have to tip the girl's boat over!"

"You thought it was pretty funny at the time!"

"SHUT UP!" Remus shouted at the two boys standing in front of him shouting at each other, abandoning what they were supposed to be doing, "It doesn't matter whose fault it is just get on with it."

The two boys looked from the stern look on Remus' face to the cloths clenched into their fists and burst into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" A confused Remus asked, only resulting in them laughing harder while he had no idea what was going on.

A few hours later Filch returned and told them they could go to bed and left them complaining that it was slave labor to make students work like that.

"I have a house elf to do those jobs!" James complained angrily as he nursed his sore wrist, "Seriously we have to be more careful from now on."

"There are other forms of detention you know." Remus commented, "Writing lines, cleaning classrooms, trips to the forbidden forest,"

"Why do they let students in there if it's meant to be forbidden?" Sirius asked.

Remus rolled his eyes, "You go in with a teacher or Hagrid, students aren't allowed in unsupervised because it's dangerous." He continued, emphasizing the last word.

"Well I think it sound like fun, we should explore there Friday, I mean what can hurt us with our wands?" James said, ignoring Remus' comments. However at these words Remus had stopped talking about how dangerous it was and suddenly looked very edgy and a little paler than usual.

"Er, sorry guys, I er, won't be here Friday." He said, hoping they would leave it at that, he should have known that they wouldn't but it was worth a try.

"And why not?" Sirius demanded, ignoring his friend's strange behavior.

"Er, you see, I er," He started, trying to think of a good excuse, "My aunt Miriam died and it's the funeral on Saturday morning so I'm leaving on Friday to go home." He finished, praying they would believe him.

"O." Sirius stated, feeling guilty at pushing his friend to tell him, "Next week then." It was more of a statement than a question and the three walked in awkward silence up to their dorm not really knowing what to say.

They got silently to bed, James and Sirius thinking it must be horrible for him to have to go to the funeral, and Remus was feeling guilty he lied to them, after they had been his friends, 'but they wouldn't be their friends if they knew the truth' a little voice said in his head, and he too fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Lily was first to awake, which was something seeing as yesterday Mia and Jessica had shouted at her for fifteen minutes and finally had to chuck water on her to wake her up. She looked at the clock on her bedside table, (A/N: I'm not sure if they had clocks but we can say she transfigures her watch into a clock at night) it read 6:05. "Way too early" Lily thought, but couldn't get back to sleep, so, resigned to the fact she would have to get up, went to take her shower and get dressed before anyone else was up.

When she had finished this it was still only twenty past 6 so she decided to wait in the common room so she didn't wake anyone up.

* * *

James had also woken up early; he had been having the same nightmare he had the night before, reliving the day it happened. He took a shower to try and get the images out of his head, but failing he decided he would read his favorite book, Quiddich through the Ages, until the others awoke. He got dressed, grabbed his book and was heading across the common room when a figure with long red hair caught his attention.

* * *

Lily heard footsteps coming nearer and she turned around to see who was up this early.

"Potter" She uttered, glaring at him with disgust in her eyes.

"Great," He thought, "just what I need."

"What are you doing here Evans?" He replied, his anger threatening to offload onto the person in front of him.

"It's none of you business Potter. And I could ask you the same thing."

"It's none of your business" He retorted, mimicking her words.

"How original" She commented, rolling her eyes at him.

"Well I could stay here and throw insults at you all day but I can think of much better things to do with my time. Bye Evans." And he left before his temper could get the better of him.

Lily was not feeling much better, she was furious at him for thinking he could talk to her like that. She stomped up to her room opening the door with a crash that woke up her other roommates. They looked up and subconsciously shrank away from the fury emitting from her.

"Er, Lily" Mia ventured, "What's up?"

"Potter" she growled before sitting at her table and furiously brushed her hair.

"Ah." Mia finished. It turned out today was not the day to tell Lily that she lived next to James Potter and had been his friend for several years before school. Yes that's right, Mia is friends with James. She hadn't seen him since they separated on the platform at 9 and ¾ because of obvious reasons with Lily. Mia knew it was just James' nature to get them soaked and didn't mean anything by it but knew that Lily would never believe her. She sighed; this was going to be a long week.

* * *

James meanwhile had stormed up to his room, forgetting that his roommates were still asleep and proceeded to throw the glass on his bedside table at the wall with a loud crash.

"Huh? Whas' matter?" Sirius said groggily, sitting up to see what the fuss was.

"I'm just coming mum!" Peter exclaimed before realizing he was at school, he turned slightly pink but no-one noticed. Remus had awoken gracefully and they were all staring as Sirius' glass smashed into the wall. It turned out James had some anger issues.

"James?" Sirius asked cautiously, "You ok?" James threw Remus' glass to the wall hen turned round with a smile on his face,

"Fine," He smiled, turning to the mirror to try and make his hair lie flat.

"Then what the bloody hell was that about!?" Sirius shouted, "It's half past 6 in the bloody morning!"

"Yes it is!" Said a voice from the door, "Stop shouting or I will put you in detention and take points from my own house!" Will, their head boy had just stormed in and out apparently not happy about being waken up so early.

James just went to sit on his bed feeling that breaking things was a much better way of taking out your anger than shouting, Remus and Peter went back to sleep without a word and Sirius returned to his bed muttering angrily about something James couldn't hear.

* * *

"So what happened?" Jessica asked Lily as they made their way down to breakfast.

"I was just sitting there because I couldn't sleep and he just came up and insulted me then walked off. He was totally big headed and stupid and he just makes me so mad!" Lily exclaimed taking her seat at the Gryffindor table. "And the way he acted like he was so much better than me just because he's James Potter." She finished, piling her plate with food, Lily ate when she was annoyed or nervous.

"Oh." Mia started. She knew she had to tell Lily, she wanted to talk to James, he was her oldest friend. "Er, Lily?"

"What!?" She snapped.

"I know you don't like him but er,"

"But what?"

"Well you see,"

"Just spit it out Mia."

But at that moment James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked into the great hall, looking tired and in Sirius' case pissed off. They took the seats as far away as possible from the girls and started eating and talking with their heads huddled together.

"They are just so immature" Lily continued with her ranting. "They're probably plotting something else to do that will get them in trouble. What was it you wanted Mia?"

"Nothing" She sighed, poking at the food on her plate.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmm I wonder what's happened in James' childhood . . .poor thing.

I know it took ages to get this one up but again I'm really really sorry! And I am coming on when it's my birthday to give this to you so I should get something for that.

Silver Lily x x


	6. Hot Professors and Unwelcome Introductio...

**A/N: **Hey I know they last one was late but I got sick sniffles so I was stuck in bed and not able to start on this. I know it's really really short but I didn't know what to write so I just kind of made this up to get them introduced to the rest of their classes. I will try to get the next one out sooner but I might change my updates to once a week because I seem to have a lot of holiday homework left and my Beta has a pretty busy schedule.

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable stuff belongs to JKR

**moonlizard** - thanks - keep reading :D

**Raifuno Maki - **Glad you like it so far; I'm trying to make the rest as good

**Hello? mary - **Lol I promise they will grow up soon - and I figure finding out about Remus and working on the Animagus potion will make them more mature in some aspects. Thanks for the wishes; it was actually on my birthday, hee hee I went a bit hyper because now I'm rich! Sorry it wasn't out sooner but like I said I got sick :(

**Cha Rianne () **- Hey glad you like it, the Gryffindor girls are Lily Evans, Mia Miyagi, Jessica Rivers, Morgan Nickels and Helen Stevens

* * *

Chapter 6 - Hot Professors and Unwelcome Introductions

That day the first years had History of Magic, which was as Jessica had said, completely boring. By 10 minutes into the lesson everyone except Lily, who was determined to beat James Potter, had fallen asleep on their neighbours shoulder. Their teacher, Professor Binns, couldn't remember anybody's names and didn't notice that the class wasn't paying attention.

Next up was Defense against the Dark Arts with professor Hains. Hains was young and tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was gorgeous, and all the girls thought so. Jessica decided this was her favourite class based on the fact it had a good teacher. The lesson itself wasn't too bad, they did a general overview of what they would be studying this year and Hains didn't set any homework.

At lunch was where the trouble started. The boys were first down, (the girls had taken as long as possible clearing their things due to a certain professor) and were eating when the girls came in.

"I'll be right back," James said, getting up from his seat and walking over to where the girls had sat down. "Hey Mimi," He smiled, giving Mia a hug when he reached them.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked coolly before Mia could respond.

"I want to talk to my friend" he replied, his temper rising already.

"You're friends are down the table. Now leave us alone."

"My best friend is sitting right in front of you."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Mia tell her," He said smugly to Mia.

"Mia!?" Lily demanded.

"Lily, meet my neighbour and best friend since I was 8, James Potter." Mia replied in a small voice while James was smirking.

"Mia can I see you outside for a minute please?" Lily said through gritted teeth. Mia looked pleadingly at Jessica to find she had gone to talk to some of her Ravenclaw friends.

"Uh, ok." She responded, looking at the girl in front of her. Lily gave the impression of being a lot scarier than she was with her red hair and eyes that went a dark green when she was angry. Lily stood up and practically dragged Mia out of the hall.

"He's your friend?!" Lily shouted as soon as they were out in the entrance hall, "Why didn't you tell me!?" Mia attempted to interrupt but failed, "You live next door!?" She paused, weighing a few things out in her mind, "Can I come over at Christmas?" She finished, smiling at Mia.

"W-what?" Mia stuttered, expecting more shouting from Lily.

"If I come over at Christmas then we can have loads of fun with them." She grinned evilly.

"Cool!" Both girls smiled and walked back into the Entrance Hall to see James had returned to the other boys. The two smiled at James as they sat down and laughed at the stunned look on his face.

* * *

"What was that about mate?" Sirius asked in between mouthfuls of food when James returned.

"Yeah we heard you and Lily arguing own there. Hard to miss," Remus added.

"Lily didn't believe Mia was my friend, the look on her face when Mia said she was."

"Mia's your friend?" Remus responded (Sirius had opted to go back to his food and listen to the conversation instead of participating).

"Yeah she moved next door when we were eight, and since I didn't have anyone else my age on my street we became friends. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her since we got here because of the detention."

"Did you know it was her in the boat then?"

"Yeah but she knows it was just a joke."

"Don't think Lily found it that funny."

"Another reason for staying away for a while." He smiled, hearing distant shouting from outside the hall.

"She does have a, uh, fiery temper," Remus continued.

"For a girl," James smirked, "We better get to astronomy the bells about to go."

Astronomy turned out to be pretty boring, as it was still daylight. All the curtains were closed and they examined projections of the star constellations in the dark, while copying them down. Their teacher, Professor Sinistra, seemed very passionate about their subject and told people off for not paying attention. She told them that the next year they would be studying outside at night but for now they had to work with the classroom, which was dark and very tempting to fall asleep in.

After an hour and a half the bell went, effectively awaking the boys at the back of the class that had been hiding behind their books while they were sleeping.

"C'mon guys, transfig next, don't want to get McGonagall mad again," Remus spoke when they woke up. Sirius groaned. "What's up Sirius?"

"I forgot I have to sit next to Evans. This class is not gonna be as good as I thought with her nagging at me all the time," He sighed, stuffing his books in his bag.

"Cheer up mate," James continued, "I'm right in front and you can just piss her off by messing it up and get her all mad."

"But then she'll shout at me," Sirius whined.

"You're afraid of a girl?" James questioned.

"Evans is a scary girl with a bad temper."

"Just tune her out while she shouts at you and keep grinning to piss her off more. Trust me I do it with Mia all the time."

"Well whatever you do we better go or we'll be late and we'll have more than Evans mad at us," Remus interrupted, alerting them to the fact that the class had already left.

The boys arrived just as the bell went and hastily sat down, while trying to avoid their teacher's glares. Sirius saw Lily look disapprovingly at him before turning her attention to the class and shared a quick grin with his best friend.

Today's lesson was more basic transfiguration- turning beetles into buttons. Sirius and James found it very amusing to keep levitating the girl's beetles into their hair until Professor McGonagall took away 5 points and threatened more detention. They, then, spent the rest of the lesson changing their beetles back and forth with ease while listening to 'Evans' muttering angrily under her breath that this was stupid. They knew of course that she was only saying that because she couldn't do it and the boys took great pleasure in this.

"Need some help Evans?" Sirius enquired innocently as he transfigured his button back.

"No," She glared at the beetle on Sirius' desk like it was its fault. "I can do it myself."

"Yeah, looks like it," He sneered. "All you have to do is give it a little tap and say magic words." He demonstrated this, "See? Simple." He grinned at the angry look on her face and escaped her reply as the bell rung to signal the end of the class. "Bye Evans." He waved cheerily before walking off with James to join Remus and Peter.

* * *

**A/N: **I also changed a minor thing on chapter four because I accidentally missed out two Ravenclaws from the seating plan in transfiguration that are mentioned later in the story. They are Zach Morris and Olivia Narren sitting next to Remus and Mia on the back row.

Silver Lily x x


End file.
